


Сон в осенний день.

by Komissar



Series: Практика жизни втроём (сборник историй) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Conversations, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Основной пейринг: все трое!Краткое содержание: Хэнк, Коннор и Шестидесятый на прогулке. Просто захотелось милоты и их взаимодействия. Ну и просто красивостей.Предупреждения для этой части: практически никаких, рейтинга тут нет. Легкий кинк на волосы, легкая сомнофилия, есть флафф (ну, как автор его понимает).
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Практика жизни втроём (сборник историй) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Сон в осенний день.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sad_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven/gifts).

> Основной пейринг: все трое!
> 
> Краткое содержание: Хэнк, Коннор и Шестидесятый на прогулке. Просто захотелось милоты и их взаимодействия. Ну и просто красивостей.
> 
> Предупреждения для этой части: практически никаких, рейтинга тут нет. Легкий кинк на волосы, легкая сомнофилия, есть флафф (ну, как автор его понимает).

— Сумо, смотри! Ну, смотри, что у меня есть. 

Шестидесятый заманчиво покрутил палкой под носом у пса и, широко размахнувшись, бросил её вперёд. 

Сумо, Коннор и Хэнк молча проследили за полётом потенциальной игрушки. Пёс облизнулся и шлёпнулся пушистым задом на дорогу, всем видом показывая — с места не сойдёт и никакими соблазнами его не расшевелить. 

— Похоже, он устал, — задумчиво сказал Хэнк. — И я, кстати, тоже. Сколько мы уже отмотали? 

— Двенадцать километров и шестьсот двадцать четыре метра, — сообщил Коннор. — С половиной. 

То-то ноги уже гудят. Хэнк потерял чувство времени на этой прогулке, совсем не смотрел на часы, да и зачем? Сегодня выходной, время за ходьбой и интересной болтовнёй пролетало незаметно. Он совсем расслабился, позволяя себе просто плыть по течению, ни о чём особенно не думать и никуда не спешить. Ему просто было хорошо. Но всё-таки организм давал о себе знать, нечасто он отматывал по десятку с лишним километров за раз, даже с учётом его попыток заниматься спортом. 

Которые, между прочим, активно саботировал Шестидесятый, да и Коннор, кажется, стал как-то скептически посматривать. Хотя в последнем Хэнк не был уверен, скорее всего — показалось. 

— И есть хочется, — добавил Хэнк, более внимательно оглядывая местность. 

До этой части лесопарка явно доходили немногие гуляющие, да и местный персонал тоже. Место выглядело несколько запущенным, с разросшимися кустарниками, плотным покровом опавших листьев на земле и торчащими во все стороны ветками деревьев. Слышалась только перекличка птиц и очень далёкий, ставший уже давно привычным, шум города. 

— Тогда давай отдохнём, — Коннор тоже осмотрелся, поправил лямки рюкзака и решительно направился сквозь кусты, раздвигая их собственным телом. 

Хэнк свистнул Сумо, кивком позвал Шестидесятого, и вслед за Коннором они вывалились на небольшую поляну, со всех сторон окружённую деревьями и пышными кустарниками. Местечко выглядело уединённым и очень симпатичным, в самый раз для отдыха. 

Хэнк, приметив подходящее дерево, с довольным вздохом уселся, прислонившись спиной к нагретому тёплым осенним солнцем стволу, и принялся рыться в рюкзаке. Нашёл миску, наполнил её водой и предложил Сумо, который тут же начал шумно лакать. 

Остатки воды Хэнк частично выпил, частично плеснул в ладонь и протёр лицо, освежаясь. 

Погода и впрямь стояла жаркая для осени. 

Тем временем Коннор и Шестидесятый расстелили плед прямо на солнцепёке, уселись рядом и, склонив друг к другу черноволосые головы, занялись содержимым рюкзака Коннора. 

— Хэнк, твоя еда, — Коннор протянул Хэнку внушительных размеров свёрток. — Сэндвичи с мясом. Сумо, ко мне. Сумо! 

Пёс преданно заглянул Хэнку в глаза и шевельнул хвостом — знал, что подачки не дождётся, и всё равно каждый раз проверял, вдруг повезёт? 

— Нельзя, — непреклонно ответил Хэнк, защищая свой сэндвич. — Иди к Коннору. 

— Мы взяли для него немного корма, — Шестидесятый ласково погладил подошедшего Сумо и почесал за ухом. — И перчатку! 

— Ммм? — Хэнк был занят своей едой, поэтому только вопросительно посмотрел в ответ. Что ещё за новости? 

— Вот, — Коннор показал Хэнку предмет, о котором шла речь. — Надеваешь и вычёсываешь. В сети говорили, это очень приятно для животных, будто гладишь. Мне понравилось, решил попробовать. 

— Только я буду первый! — заявил Шестидесятый, ловко выхватывая перчатку у Коннора. 

— Ну уж нет, я её заказал, мне и тестировать, — возразил Коннор, пытаясь отобрать её, но Шестидесятый увернулся, и между ними завязалась шутливая потасовка. 

Хэнк только улыбнулся, наблюдая, как они возятся на пледе, соревнуясь в ловкости и подвижности, пихая друг друга в борьбе за право первым расчесать Сумо. Красуются, не без того — знают, что Хэнку нравится смотреть на них, вот и дают ему возможность полюбоваться. И жульничают, то поддаваясь друг другу, то начиная бороться почти всерьёз. 

Сумо глухо заворчал и принялся прыгать вокруг, припадая на передние лапы, отчаянно виляя хвостом и толкая носом то Шестидесятого, то Коннора — куда попадал. 

— Вы монетку подкиньте, — со смехом предложил Хэнк, откладывая ополовиненный сэндвич и вытирая руки. — Чтоб по-честному. 

— Он будет мухлевать! — в один голос заявили Коннор и Шестидесятый, резко останавливаясь и глядя на Хэнка. Под их взглядами, лукавым Коннора и очень внимательным Шестидесятого, тот засомневался, стоило ли вообще вмешиваться. Кажется, он подал им какую-то идею… может, зря? 

В следующую секунду оба оказались рядом с ним, прижимаясь с двух сторон плотными жестковатыми телами, и Хэнк не удержался, обнимая каждого за талию. Вот же засранцы, ну. 

Сумо сел и укоризненно взглянул на них. Хэнк вздохнул, улыбнувшись и нежно поглаживая Коннора и Шестидесятого по бокам. Понятно же, чего добивались. Они использовали любой повод, чтобы оказаться ближе, и не то чтобы Хэнк возражал. 

— Ты для нас брось, — предложил Коннор, и Шестидесятый кивнул. 

— Ну в кои-то веки оба согласны, — добродушно проворчал Хэнк. — Так и быть, давайте сюда свою монетку. 

Шестидесятый сунул ему в ладонь тяжёлый тёплый кругляш. 

— Орёл, — первым выбрал он. 

— Решка, — Коннор пожал плечами, словно бы не собираясь спорить по такому незначительному поводу. 

Хэнк сел прямо, чтобы объятия не мешали ему, подкинул монетку и поймав, звонко прихлопнул сверху ладонью. Открыл. Они втроём уставились на результат. 

— Что ж, Коннор, твоя взяла, — Хэнк кивнул на смятый плед. — Справедливость торжествует, а? 

— Вообще-то, мы взяли ещё и расчёску, — признался Шестидесятый, тихонько фыркнув. Он крепче прижался к Хэнку, запрокидывая голову. Тот, вздохнув, покачал головой и мягко поцеловал его в губы. Проделал то же самое с Коннором, и только тогда они оба переместились обратно, подозвав Сумо и принимаясь вычёсывать его в четыре руки. 

Пёс блаженствовал, завалившись набок и приподняв заднюю лапу. Вывалил язык, закатил глаза и полностью отдался на волю андроидов. 

— А кто у нас умница, — нежно мурлыкал Коннор, наглаживая Сумо и время от времени собирая с перчатки густые комья шерсти. — Кто хороший мальчик, самый лучший пёс на свете... 

Шестидесятый орудовал расчёской, деликатно обрабатывая сенбернару уши. 

Хэнк наблюдал за ними, отдыхая в тени раскидистой кроны дерева. 

Мысли текли неспешно, лениво. 

Взгляд фокусировался на мелких, но приятных деталях: участок открытой кожи Шестидесятого — задралась футболка, обнажая бок. Непропорционально узкое по сравнению с широким раструбом перчатки запястье Коннора. Расслабленный хвост Сумо, распластавшегося по пледу. Мелкие листья, налипшие на разноцветную флисовую ткань. 

Хорошо, что здесь так тихо и уединённо — кажется, только теперь Хэнк понял, насколько нуждался в такой прогулке и таком месте. Ощущение спокойствия исподволь захватило его, расслабило, навевая сонное настроение. Он вспомнил, что ночью почти не удалось поспать — сначала Шестидесятый долго взахлёб рассказывал о новой работе и искренне возмущался насчёт коллег. Потом на Коннора напало игривое настроение — он принялся развлекаться, покусывая Хэнка за пальцы и запястья, Шестидесятый не смог такое пропустить, и в итоге они втроём переместились в постель. Те несколько часов сна, которые достались Хэнку, освежили его, но после своего утреннего спортивного комплекса и прогулки он почувствовал, что не прочь бы отдохнуть ещё. 

Он закрыл глаза, зевнув. И кажется, даже задремал, потому что совсем не слышал, как Коннор и Шестидесятый закончили с Сумо и снова уселись рядом. Движение разбудило Хэнка, он резко вздрогнул и вскинулся, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

— Прости, — ласково прошептал Коннор. — Мы не хотели тебя будить. 

— Ммм... — только и смог протянуть Хэнк, расслабляясь. Кажется, ему успело что-то присниться. Не помнил, что. Но ощущение осталось какое-то странно липкое, муторное. 

— Хочешь лечь? 

— Усну же, — возразил Хэнк, отчаянно зевнул, зажмурился и помотал головой, пытаясь сбросить сонливость. 

— Мы разве куда-то спешим? — Шестидесятый поднялся и с силой потянул Хэнка за руки, поднимая. От резкого движения слегка закружилась голова, Хэнк невольно пошатнулся, наваливаясь на него, упираясь в крепкое плечо. С другой стороны тут же поддержал Коннор, обняв за талию. 

— Бля, — только и успел выдохнуть Хэнк от неожиданности. Он всегда забывал, какие они сильные и как легко могут его ворочать, когда разыграются. 

Коннор тихо зашипел, и Шестидесятый виновато ткнулся щекой в грудь Хэнку. 

Судя по тому, что оба уже долго для них молчали, между ними происходил один из тех приватных разговоров по сети. 

— Не ругайтесь там, было бы за что, — попросил Хэнк, выпутавшись из объятий и заваливаясь на плед. Тут было очень тепло, даже жарко, и он стянул с себя куртку, подложив её под голову. Немного поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и в итоге перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные ладони. Если закрыть глаза, под ними темно, а спину приятно греет яркое осеннее солнце, даже сквозь футболку чувствуется. Слишком хорошо, чтобы портить всё ссорами. 

— Я не нарочно! — возмущённо воскликнул Шестидесятый. — Хэнк же не сердится. 

— Коннор, ну хватит, — позвал Хэнк, зная, что если Коннор цепляется за какую-то тему, то это может быть надолго. А если ещё и касается взаимодействия с Хэнком, то очень жёстко. Хэнк же всё понимал. Доведёт ещё Кона до... чего-нибудь. А оно того не стоит, ерунда. — Идите сюда лучше, оба. 

Он высвободил одну руку и не глядя похлопал по месту рядом с собой. 

Его послушались. 

Хэнк перевернулся на спину, не открывая глаз, раскинул руки, и когда Коннор и Шестидесятый улеглись рядом, обнял и прижал к себе, по очереди целуя и взъерошивая их короткие густые волосы. Он легко отличал, где кто, по их позам, не нужно было смотреть: Коннор вольготно облапил, закинув ногу ему на бёдра, а Шестидесятый свернулся калачиком, прижавшись лицом куда-то подмышку. 

— Просто предупреждай в следующий раз, окей? — Хэнк ещё раз чмокнул Шестидесятого в макушку и легонько погладил за ухом. Тот кивнул. 

Коннор промолчал, и Хэнк мог только надеяться, что он не продолжает свои виртуальные нотации. 

Они полежали немного, а потом Шестидесятый завозился и сел. Хэнк выпустил его, ничего не спрашивая. Может, надоело валяться. 

Но через пару секунд почувствовал прикосновение к своим волосам. 

— Ммм? Что? — он приоткрыл один глаз и тут же снова зажмурился от яркого солнечного света. 

— Хочу тебя расчесать. Можно ведь? 

Хэнк усмехнулся в бороду. 

— Валяй, если хочешь. 

Коннор тут же поднялся. 

Вот же неугомонные! Где один, там и второй. Может, и к лучшему, что хотя бы работают не вместе... Хэнк представил, что было бы, если Шестидесятый захотел стать детективом, и.... нет, его воображение перед таким пасовало. Но что в участке бы прибавилось шума — в этом сомнений никаких. 

Всё ещё улыбаясь, он опять перевернулся на живот и предоставил Шестидесятому и Коннору полную свободу действий. 

Они взялись за него в четыре руки, принимаясь перебирать и расчёсывать ему волосы, иногда пользуясь собственными пальцами и мягко массируя кожу. Нежные, едва ощутимые касания вызывали чувство приятной щекотки в голове, и Хэнк с глубоким вздохом расслабился, просто наслаждаясь процессом. Ему казалось, что они не оставили без внимания ни один волосок, так долго и тщательно они предавались своему занятию. 

То стянут волосы в хвост, то распустят, то снова начинают массировать голову, переходя от затылка к шее, поглаживая выступающие позвонки... 

Под их руками Хэнк снова провалился в дрёму, сквозь сон чувствуя, как они принимаются за его спину, забираясь ловкими пальцами под футболку и оглаживая. В этом не было ничего эротического, только мягкий расслабляющий массаж, от которого по телу распространялись волны густого тепла, а грань между сном и явью наполнялась золотистым, прозрачным сиянием. 

Хэнк не заметил, как погрузился в спокойный сон. И снилось ему на этот раз что-то очень доброе и светлое, как искренняя улыбка Коула.


End file.
